Shadow Killer
by D3ment3d-Fantasy
Summary: In one night the whole family died of a heart attack at the same time. Neighbors thought it was some kind of curse but then the neighbors aren't exactly nice people. Investigators are baffled and it is up to the X-men.


Shadow Killer

WHAM! The misbehaving youngest boy smashed the walls, having fun being a jackass. He laughs and smash items on the ground. The second daughter flushes the toilet, slams the floor like a crazy witch. She even slams her fists controllably to annoy the neighbors below.

The father tries to stop the boy by taking his place to annoy the neighbors below. The parents are too stressed to even care about their children. They stayed with their everyday chores. The mother does the home academics, too troubled to even care or enforce the situation. The neighbors below are miserable because of that family…

The doorbell rang.

"So that fucking bitch is snitching again," the crazy witch second daughter says.

"JUST GET THE DOOR!" the father says.

The second daughter glanced and sees a black being that resembles the classmate she has bullied so much in the past. The classmate she thought has taken her friends away from her, scored higher than her and more popular than her. However, the being looks like a shadow. Her body parts including clothing is pitch black and she has yellow eyes. She carries a black gun and a black blade.

"MOM!" the second daughter screams but it was too late.

The shadow cuts all the electricity and communications. All voices of the tenants within this household are sealed.

Before the boy can move, the shadow slams his head to a corner of a desk. The family rushes but the shadow summoned a box around the area of itself and the boy. The shadow continues to slam the boy to a desk corner in anger. The boy's face is now distorted. The shadow takes out her blade. She cuts, slashes, stabs and jabs the boy in frenzy. The shadow finally plunges the blade into the boy's heart. The boy's corpse is now distorted and bloody to the shadow's satisfaction.

The second sister opens her mouth wide but nothing comes out. The whole family opens their mouths in horror but nothing comes out but dead silence. The shadow paralyzes the family. They cannot move but only…scream silently.

The father is next and the shadow does the same ritual with the boy to him. After the father is the second daughter. Strangely, the ritual ends at the second daughter. The oldest daughter and the mother are only shot at their head to end their miserable lives.

_The next morning…_

"Sir, I think you will find this troublesome…" The forensic scientist says. "The scene is weird and everything doesn't seem to make sense…"

The officer exhaled.

A guy with a hat and a huge jacket arrives, the officer saluted, "Good morning, Investigator Kyle.

"What is the info given from our informers?"

"This is a family of five. The oldest is twenty-four, second one: nineteen, and the youngest is twelve. The parents are around the fifties. The father, second daughter and boy didn't get along with anyone. The most annoying part is not knowing how these individuals die. The neighbors didn't hear anything. No weapon is found. It's like they just dropped dead all of a sudden."

"Where's the woman that called?"

The officer indicates the woman's location.

"I---I-don't know—what happened," the woman just cried endlessly on another officer's shoulder.

"Well, looks like I can't get anything from her."

"The neighbors also hated her along with the family."

"When they say be nice, it's true. Pfft. Look at what happened. And we have to clean up the messes of disasters. Oh well, I guess I have to resort to my way."

Kyle, the investigator put gloves on. He touched everywhere, nothing happened until he touched the telephone. Visions surged his mind. In his vision he sees horrified individuals that just stood there opening their mouths until they became lifeless.

"Kyle, what do you see?"

"Do any of them enroll in the Xavier Institute?"

"No sir."

"I see. Looks like I need Professor Xavier's help."


End file.
